Them
by wendyswen
Summary: HIATUS, sorry.


Ini bukanlah sinetron yang sering kalian lihat ditelevisi. Bukan sebuah drama yang selalu berjalan mulus. Bukan pula dogeng pengantar tidur yang diawali dengan _once upon a time_ dan diakhiri dengan _and then they happily ever after_. Bukan seperti itu. Ini hanyalah kisahku yang sederhana. Yang bahkan kalian tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ini kisahku. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku beraktivitas seperti manusia biasa tentu saja. Tapi, aku mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihi manusia biasa.

 _Aku bisa melihat 'mereka'.._

* * *

 **Triakira © Present**

 **Them**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan. Aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada. _Mereka_ ada. Dimanapun. Kalian hanya _tidak bisa_ melihatnya. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka. Hembusan angin, bau yang menyengat, dan beberapa keanehan yang lain.

Saat pertama kali aku menyadarinya, aku merasa senang. Sebab, mereka selalu ada untukku. Selalu menemaniku. Selalu ada disampingku. Aku fikir semua akan baik-baik saja ketika begitu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Lama-kelamaan mereka mengganggu orang-orang disekitarku. Pertamanya aku sempat berfikir bahwa itu biasa, karna mereka mengganggu orang-orang yang sering merendahkan atau menggangguku. Tapi _mereka_ semakin merajalela.

Akhirnya, setelah aku mengacuhkan keberadaan _mereka_ , _mereka_ mulai tidak mengganggu lagi. Aku bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak bisa melihat _mereka_. Bertahun-tahun kemudian aku fikir kekuatan ini sudah menghilang, tapi nyatanya _mereka_ mengikutiku lagi.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? Ia lelah. Sangat. Entah ini sebuah kutukan atau keberuntungan, yang jelas ini adalah titipan dari Tuhan. Mengeluh? Tidak ada gunanya. Marah? Ia harus marah pada siapa?

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Sakura mendesah lelah. Kenapa harus dia? Dia hanya anak perempuan biasa yang terlahir dikeluarga yang biasa. Sakura merasa tidak ada yang spesial dari hidupnya. Kecuali _itu_.

 _Sixth sense, indra keenam, apalah itu._

Kenapa banyak orang yang ingin sekali memiliki hal tersebut sedangkan dia berusaha mati-matian menghilangkannya? Aneh. Dunia semakin aneh. Mungkin banyak orang berfikiran mereka akan terlihat mengagumkan jika memilikinya, begitu? Itu tidak _sesimpel itu_.

Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada anak dari kelas sebelah yang mengaku cenayang. Dia berkata bahwa semua makhluk yang ada disekolah itu anak buahnya dan akan selalu mengikuti kemauannya? Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

Sakura fikir, jika menemukan seseorang yang sama dengannya ia lebih bisa membagi cerita karna mereka sama. Ya, awalnya seperti itu. Tapi setelah mendengar berita tersebut, Sakura jadi ragu. Rasanya apa yang dia ceritakan adalah omong kosong. Oh, ayolah. Sakura sudah pernah melihat anak itu dan tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Auranya pun tampak biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin dia berbicara seperti itu agar mendapat perhatian?

.

.

Tak terasa sudah pukul enam sore, ia sudah berada diperpustakaan sekolah selama 3 jam. Ya, tiga jam. Hari ini ia harus mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang oh-kau-tidak-akan-percaya-seberapa-banyak-itu. Harusnya ini kerja kelompok, tapi lagi-lagi ia sendirian. Memang, Sakura sudah terbiasa sendiri. Tapi, tetap saja. Sekuat apapun dia, manusia akan tetap kalah dari rasa yang namanya kesepian.

Membereskan bukunya, Sakura mulai beranjak dari perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Entah kemana perginya penjaga perpustakaan. Biasanya jam segini dia sudah mulai membereskan perpustakaan dan menguncinya. Mungkin hari ini dia sedikit terlambat? Oh, siapa peduli.

.

.

.

"Ck, gara-gara tugas fisika aku jadi lupa waktu. Mana sudah hampir malam."

Sakura sedikit berlari saat melawati lorong-lorong yang gelap. Ia berharap segera sampai ke kelas, mengambil tas dan pulang kerumahnya yang nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa, lorong ini terasa sangat panjang. Menghela napas, Sakura mempercepat larinya. Ia lupa, menjelang malam biasanya para arwah akan lebih ganas.

 _Kriett_

Suara decitan pintu yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Entah kenapa suasana kelas kali ini lebih mencekam. Sakura tahu, ada yang memperhatikannya, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan. Itu dia, tasnya. Sesegera mungkin Sakura menuju bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Tapi ketika hampir sampai, ia melihat sesuatu.

Sesosok—dia bukan manusia Sakura fikir—perempuan memakai gaun pengantin, lengkap dengan penutup wajah. Berdiri didepannya. Menghalanginya. Sakura rasa, dia tidaklah jahat. Dia bisa merasakannya. Perempuan itu berbisik lirih, _"Tolong.."_

Seketika ia seperti melihat putaran film. Memori. Hantu wanita itu sedang menunjukkan saat dia masih hidup. Entah mengapa dia menunjukkannya ia tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, hantu perempuan tadi menghilang. Dan entah kenapa, Sakura menangis. Dia tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis, dia merasakan bagaimana sedihnya hantu perempuan itu. Menghapus air matanya yang keluar, Sakura segera beranjak pergi. Ia harus ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Pemakaman memang tempat yang menyeramkan. Apalagi malam hari. Dan juga, jangan lupakan para arwah yang memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada bunga lily yang dibawanya. Bunga yang tadi ia sempat beli dipinggir jalan.

Akhirnya, ia sudah bisa melihat nisannya. Nisan hantu perempuan tadi. Sakura merasa kasihan. Sangat. Hidupnya sangat menderita. Bahkan saat kematiannya pun menderita. Saat masih hidup, hantu perempuan tadi dibuang orangtuanya. Alasannya sederhana, karna dikeluarganya keturunan perempuan hanya akan menjadi penghalang. Ketika hantu perempuan tadi berusia 16 tahun, dia diperkosa saat sedang pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia sempat merasa hancur, tapi ada seorang pria yang membuatnya bangkit. Pria itu baik, sangat malahan. Kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Setelah beberapa tahun berhubungan, ia dilamar. Ia sempat ragu, tapi ragu itu hilang ketika sang pria meyakininnya. Tapi saat hari pernikahan, pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan juga, ia sedang mengandung saat itu. Hancur. Kecewa. Malu. Itu yang ia rasakan.

Mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang, ia berlari. Berlari tak tentu arah. Air mata yang menggenang sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai dijalan raya. Saat hendak menyebrang tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang. Laripun percuma. Memejamkan mata, ia siap menanggung rasa sakit yang akan datang.

 _Brakk_

Tubuhnya terlempar entah berapa meter jauhnya. Sakit. Raga dan hatinya sudah sakit. Hanya itu yang dia rasakan. Bahkan membuka matapun rasanya sulit sekali. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Semoga tidak ada perempuan yang bernasib buruk sepertinya. _Maafkan ibu nak, bahkan sebelum kau lahir didunia kau sudah merasakan penderitaan_. Air matanya semakin deras tak kala mengingat buah hatinya belum sempat mengecap pahit manisnya dunia. Menutup mata, ia hanya ingin beristirahat. Tak memperdulikan seruan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya tetap sadar. Ia lelah. Jadi biarkan ia beristirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

Sakura menaruh dua buah tangkai lily tadi ke nisan yang berada dihadapannya. Menyeka air matanya Sakura berkata, "Kenapa kau begitu menderita? Kenapa kau begitu kuat? Apa yang membuatmu bertahan?"

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar, _"Harapan. Aku yakin masih ada harapan,"_

Tersenyum tipis Sakura berjongkok—berdoa. Setelah selesai, menepuk pelan roknya yang kotor Sakura beranjak pulang. Hari sudah malam dan ia tidak ingin kena omelan sang kakak yang mengidap _sister complex_ akut. Meninggalkan sang hantu perempuan yang tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Berterima kasih karna telah mendengarkannya hingga saat ini.

 _"Terima kasih."_

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continue_**

* * *

*tarik nafas* APA-APAAN INI?!

Setelah menghilang berbulan-bulan, menelantarkan _fict_ lain dan sekarang bikin lagi? BUNUH HAYATI SEKARANG PHELIS QWQ Apa pula itu *tunjuk _fict_ diatas* APA ITUUUU? CORETAN ANAK TK? Itu _absurd_ banget sumveh u,u Maafkan hayati bang, hayati lelah, hayati hanya ingin mengekspresikan diri(?) Eh, kok alay sih? _Act like a lady: START!_

Ehem, maaf saya baru kembali ke dunia per- _fanfiction_ -an. Saya sibuk sekali. Urusan rl yang bener-bener ga bisa ditunda. Kemarin saya sempat Pra PSG dan PKL selama 4 bulan. Dan saya bulan september sampai oktober cuti sekolah. Mengurusi bank mini dan osis. Sehabis pkl saya yang memegang peserta didik baru—mos. Lalu saya mengurusi 17 agustus-an dan pensi sekolah. Benar-benar sibuk.

Oh iya, mengenai _fict_ ini, ini _based on my true story_ loh xD Saya benar-benar punya _sixth sense_. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau membicarakan saya, saya tidak perduli. Yang penting saya tidak berbohong. Dan soal hantu perempuan bergaun pengantin itu memang benar. Mungkin agak diubah sedikit lah, tapi ya intinya gitu. Saya juga entah kenapa ga jago bikin ff horor. Padahal hidup saya sudah horor XD

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Kalo ada yang _typo_ tolong beritahu saya. Saya tidak akan marah menerima kritik atau _flame_. Itu malah yang buat saya lebih bersemangat. _Review please?_ Saya sudah lama meninggalkan _fanfiction_ dan juga terserang WB jadi saya agak lupa cara menulis yang sesuai EyD. Mohon koreksinya para _senpai_ sekalian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **29/08/2015**

 **23:50**

 _ **Sign, Triakira.**_


End file.
